Luck Be a Lady (Part 1)
Luck Be a Lady (Part 1) is episode twenty-one in season two of Full House. It originally aired on April 28, 1989. Opening Teaser Danny makes some lunch for Michelle, but all she wants to do is play "doggy". He eventually plays along, but, as he reminds her, "I'm not sleeping outside tonight". Synopsis The family prepares to travel to , where Danny and Becky will be doing a special episode of Wake Up, San Francisco. Danny picks out two dresses from the closet and Michelle decides to take both on the trip. Jesse and Joey come in with a suitcase they think is big enough for Michelle, and she literally takes the joke a little too seriously (see Quotes). Jesse reminds the guys that nobody will see much of him as he will spend every minute with Becky. Danny reminds him that the trip is for work and not leisure (see Quotes). Everyone heads downstairs with the luggage in tow, on their way to Lake Tahoe. The family checks into the hotel and they get separate rooms. Stephanie is happy that the girls' room has a TV, dresser, bed, phone, and curtains; D.J. points out that they have all that stuff at home, but Stephanie points out that what they don't have is Myron the bellhop. Then, everyone gets a warm welcome from Mr. Santana ( ), manager of the "fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino" (as he repeatedly says). Danny introduces himself, and Mr. Santana is thrilled to have him doing Wake Up, San Francisco live from his hotel. He says that anything that the "fabulous" family desires is all free, and all they have to do is sign their room number (see Quotes). Meanwhile, over in Danny's room, he informs Michelle that she will be at the "fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino day care center", to which she says, "flabulous". Jesse and Joey then arrive to give her her good night kiss and ask her to do the same to her sisters. Jesse then decides that he will go out and watch the stars with Becky, but Danny tells him not to count on that as she has to prepare for tomorrow's show. Jesse is jealous because Becky can't get her mind off of movie star Todd Masters, who is scheduled to be a guest on the special Lake Tahoe episode of Wake Up, San Francisco. He gives her a call and asks her to watch the stars with him, but of course, as noted above, she has to prepare for tomorrow's show. Everyone is ready for the big event, and even the girls are anxious. As Danny puts on his makeup, they sit in the chairs onstage, and do their own show, with D.J. as "Danny" and Stephanie as "Becky", with George Michael, Patrick Swayze, and Tom Cruise as their "guests", and Ken and Barbie as their "special guests". Calling their "show" cute, "too cute" in fact, Danny orders them out of the chairs before he is out of a job, and they decide to go and play the slot machines in the casino. But Danny reminds them that (like other gambling cities such as Las Vegas and Reno) they can't play them unless they are 21 or older. He asks them to have a seat at one of the tables nearby and cheer him on as part of their live audience. Becky then arrives, apologizing for being late, and Jesse comes over and asks why she didn't meet him for breakfast. Danny reminds him why they're here in the first place and ushers him offstage before he and Becky take their places. The stage director counts down, and the show's underway with the interview with Todd, including the fact that he and Becky ate breakfast together prior to going on the air, which is part of her interview. Then, as the show takes a break, Jesse decides to head up to the daycare center to watch the rest of with Michelle. The girls find out that a lady just won a ton of money on a slot machine. But not just any one. This one is a special 4-wheel $1 slot machine, with three paylines. They wish they could play, but Joey intends to teach the girls how stupid it is to gamble and the fact that most gamblers lose instead of win. As the lady leaves screaming, "I won, I won!", D.J. notes the fact that nobody ever screams, "I lost, I lost!" As he gives them the 101 on how stupid gambling really is, Joey, like everyone else who checked in, got a shiny silver dollar. He pops it into the slot, pulls the handle and wins $2, with the winning combo unseen. His first rule is: Never be fooled by beginner's luck. So much so, he takes one of the $2 he just won, pops it into the slot, pulls the handle, and spins grape-grape-orange-grape for another $10. His second rule is: Never quit while you're hot. And he seems to be on a hot streak as of right now, because he takes one of the $12 he just won, pops it into the slot, pulls the handle, and spins orange-orange-orange-grape for another $20, bringing his total to $32 thus far. D.J. tells Joey not to stop now because she points out the huge sign indicating why the machine's so special: If he takes the lucky spin that shows four "7"'s, he can win a $100,000 jackpot. He goes off to get a change bucket, and asks the girls to guard the machine with their lives and to scream if anyone dares to get near it, because he's hot, burning, and wasting time (but not money)! While he goes off to get his change bucket, the girls anxiously wait for him to get back. But the sight of people winning make them even more anxious, as D.J. says that she can't take the anxiety and that it is driving her crazy and she has to play that machine. So Stephanie gives her sister her silver dollar, and D.J. says that if they win any money they will split it. They check to see if the coast is clear, and it is, so they quickly dash under the ropes, D.J. pops the coin into the slot and pulls the handle, and then she quickly gets both of them back behind the ropes before Joey returns. They anxiously watch to see what happens next. The wheels slowly stop one at a time, revealing one "7", then two, then three, which has the girls excited (to the point where D.J. covers Stephanie's mouth to control her excitement). Then, the fourth wheel makes its stop to reveal... a "7", thus winning the $100,000 jackpot for Joey and causing the lights and sirens around the machine to go off, and everyone else comes over to see. In any event, everyone is excited about this, just as Joey returns. When he hears about what happened, they decide to split the money between them. The entire casino is witness to this moment as is Wake Up, San Francisco, as Danny abandons Becky and Todd to head over to interview Joey. D.J. calls it the "raddest day of Joey's life", and Stephanie says that she is going to Disneyland, heck, maybe even buy it (see Trivia). Mr. Santana is also happy, as he says, "everyone's a winner at the fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino!" In the meantime, Becky and Todd are still on the stage, suggesting they talk about their breakfast meeting at dinner tonight, but Jesse isn't happy with this, and he storms the stage as he wants to have dinner with Becky. In any event, he even wants to talk about the upcoming marriage with her, but Becky says it'll have to wait, as Danny calls security. Becky thinks that Jesse is making a big mistake by doing this during their show, but Jesse says the big mistake is focusing more on Todd than on him, and decides that they should break up, at which point Jesse says he's a "free man", and Danny points out, "Well, you won't see that on Gilligan's Island." In the meantime, the girls think about what they'll do with their shares of the jackpot. D.J. says that with her share, she could buy a red Corvette and a ranch full of horses. Stephanie says that with her share, she could buy her own jet plane and fly to school rather than ride the bus that "takes forever to get to school". Joey says that when he gets his check for a hundred grand to let him do the talking, and they do so, but on the condition that he lets them do the spending. Danny meets up with "Mr. Lucky" and asks him to help pick out a slot machine for him to play, but when Stephanie outs D.J. for helping Joey win the jackpot, their dad isn't happy about this. Not one bit. He lectures all 3 of them: the girls for not heeding his reminder earlier that they weren't old enough to gamble yet, and Joey for letting them do such despite the fact he was going off to get a money bucket. When D.J. asks if $10,000 would cheer him up, he lectures the girls on the fact that they won the money illegally and they can't accept it, but all that does is cause Joey to point out that he can accept it. However, Danny contests that, saying that Joey didn't really win the money either, and Joey says he didn't win it technically but if the girls hadn't jumped in and taken the lucky spin, that lucky spin would've been his. Danny just shakes his head throughout, and Joey tells him to stop as he's got a case, even nodding to prove it to Danny. Mr. Santana then shows up, and Joey goes into excitement because he's anxious to get his $100,000 check. He insists that he won the money fair and square and jokingly insists that he stepped away for "a minute, a second, heck, even a microsecond", and D.J. put Stephanie's silver dollar near the coin slot and accidentally let it fall in; however, Mr. Santana isn't buying what Joey is selling. He does not get the money because a videotape from the hotel's security camera shows the aforementioned evidence, Santana saying that he did not come into the picture until "many, many microseconds later", as he gives Joey the cassette to keep as a souvenir of "not having won the jackpot, here at the... fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino!", so he can watch the evidence for himself when the family gets home. When Santana leaves and Joey sits down, Stephanie thinks that he's going to hate them now because she and D.J. cost him the cash. However, he proves otherwise, but unfortunately, he doesn't think there's anything they can do to make it up to him. As she talks to her mom on the phone in her room, Becky considers Jesse very obstinate and pig-headed. But when he shows up at the door, Jesse makes it his mission to make Becky feel just as jealous in order to make sure she will know first-hand exactly how she is making him feel, and they end up having an argument where she says that he does not know what he's talking about and he says that he does know what he's talking about. They have been going out for six months and she goes to dinner with Todd? That eventually does not sit well with him, even after they kiss (see Quotes). However, after that, the argument starts up again, as she tells him that if he thinks that kissing is going to solve anything, then he's been watching too many old movies (see Quotes). Then He realizes that he's a jerk because he acted like a jerk, and that she's saying that he broke up with her for no reason, and she sees he's finally woken up. After apologizing, he says that's the way he is and that's the way he lives his life..if he feels something, he goes with it; if he feels jealous, he acts jealous (and so forth). But he says he's not the only one who feels jealous, as he points out that she felt jealous when he hit on the waitress earlier and she punched him in the face for it, but she only felt jealous for a split-second, to which she says it's the worst split-second of her life. When they calm down, he says that the weekend with her was going to be the most romantic, most perfect weekend of his life. He was going to say "I love you" to her, and she was going to say the same to him, and they were even going to take a walk by the lake under the stars. At this moment, he does say "I love you" to her and she does the same to him. He asks her to marry him, and she accepts the proposal and he says "Have mercy!" (as "To Be Continued" appears). Quotes [In Michelle's room, Danny prepares her for her first road trip.] Danny: Okay Michelle, which of these two dresses pink with red hearts and one plain pink do you wanna take on our trip to Lake Tahoe? Michelle: to both That one. Danny: Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to those shopping years. Jesse: All right, this suitcase should be big enough for Michelle. Michelle: Okay, Jesse. [And she literally climbs in as Joey gets her out.] Joey: Michelle, get out of there. You're 'carry-on luggage'. ---- Jesse: All right, boys, I better warn you. You're not gonna see me much this weekend because I'm gonna spend every moment with Becky. Danny: Jesse, this trip is for work. Rebecca and I are doing our first show on location. If this goes well, I might get more free vacations. Jesse: I just hope she can keep her mind on her work because this weekend, I'm going to tell her, the three little words that every woman wants to hear. Joey: Honey, I'm wrong. Jesse: I love you. Joey: Jess, I am so touched. Danny: You and Becky have been going out a long time. You haven't told her "I love you" yet? Jesse: Well, you know how Becky is, she likes to take things slow and I didn't wanna scare her off, but I'm crazy about this girl. I can't keep my feelings in any longer. It's gonna be beautiful. I'm gonna take her in my arms, passionately look into her eyes and say: 'Hi, is the cab here yet?' Becky: [upon hearing that] Yeah. We gotta go. everyone heads downstairs with the luggage in tow. ---- Stephanie: Everything is free?! Santana nods. You are the nicest man in the world. Mr. Santana: Just for that, here's a shiny for you one to Stephanie, and you one to D.J.. D.J.: Dad, give this man a hug. Danny: D.J., I don't think that's really necessary. Mr. Santana: No problem. hugs Danny. Yes, the love never stops here at the... All: ...fabulous Ali Baba Hotel and Casino! ---- Becky: Didn't Danny give you my message? Danny: Not yet. Jess, Becky can't make it. She has a breakfast meeting with Todd Masters. Jesse: How could you do this? Danny: Well, I've been nervous about the show. Jesse: Not you. Becky You. Becky: Jess, I'm really sorry. But we'll have to talk about this later. Danny, we go on the air in a minute... Jesse: What's going on here? Joey: She's just excited to meet a movie star. I mean, suppose you could spend some time with . What would you do? Jesse: Becky wouldn't dare. ---- Becky finishes up her phone call with her mom, Jesse comes by to talk to her. Jesse: Hey, I just came by here to tell you something. It was not my fault. And the fact that we broke up is all your fault. Becky: You're absolutely right, Jess. It is my fault. I met Todd Masters. I watched him eat scrambled eggs and then I did the only logical thing: I threw our whole relationship out the window. Jesse: Don't turn this around. You were 'the one going to dinner with this blow-dried side of beef Todd. Becky: You don't even know what you're talking about. There you go shooting off your mouth again! Jesse: I do know what I'm talking about! Becky: No, you don't even know what you're talking about! We were on, and you walked up on that stage and started screaming at me for no reason! Jesse: We've been going out for six months, some clown comes in and you go to dinner with him? Yes, you were! Becky: No, I wasn't! Jesse: Let me tell you something! Becky: What? he kisses her, dipping her back. And once she catches her breath... No, I wasn't! Jesse: Yes, you were! Becky: No, I wasn't! Jesse: Yes, you were! Becky: No, I wasn't! If you think kissing me is gonna solve this, then you've been watching too many old movies. And it just so happens that the blow-dried side of beef Todd and I were gonna have dinner tonight with you. And if you didn't lose your temper and act like such a jealous maniac, I could've told you that in the first place. Trivia The episode title was taken from the song " ", from the 1950 Broadway musical Guys and Dolls – probably better known as a signature song for Frank Sinatra (mid-'60s). Stephanie saying, "I'm going to Disneyland!" upon Joey's $100,000 "win", is a reference to the phrase " " (or sometimes "I'm going to Disneyland!") spoken by the MVP of the Super Bowl since 1987 (the first being New York Giants quarterback Phil Simms). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Two-part episodes